


soul drug .

by chinecab



Category: Epik High, Giriboy (Musician) RPF, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Existential Crisis, M/M, Ode to loneliness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinecab/pseuds/chinecab
Summary: замки из песка, бродячие собаки и бесконечный замкнутый круг
Relationships: Hong Siyoung | Giriboy/Jung Hunchul | Iron, Hong Siyoung | Giriboy/No Changjoong | Genius Nochang, Lee Sun Woong | Tablo/Hong Siyoung | Giriboy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. no homo .

**Author's Note:**

> шиён и не наркоман и не гей агада

Шиён выглядит довольно помято, и, если честно, сначала Чанджун принимает его за кучу (его же) тряпья, сваленную на диван, пока он не издаёт хриплое: "Да бля" - и не переворачивается на бок. Шиён садится и смотрит на Чанджуна, закрывающего за собой дверь студии; толстовка, которой он укрывался, сползает с него, эти ужасные светлые волосы собраны в, вероятно, изначально тугой пучок сзади (сейчас они выбились из него со всех сторон), под глазами синяки. Красавчик, в общем.  
Шиён откидывается на спинку дивана и елозит по обшивке затылком. У него мутные глаза, а в студии очевидно воняет.  
\- Опять спишь здесь?  
Шиён фыркает, глядя пустым взглядом в потолок. В его голове полная бессмыслица, но он собирает мысли в кучу, чтобы ответить: "Пытаюсь" - и снова рассыпать их в беспорядочную мозаику. У Шиёна немного покалывает в висках, а ещё он, кажется, раздавил очки.  
Когда Шиён моргает, Чанджун оказывается уже у стола и перелистывает страницы тетради, заполненные ломким почерком, пробегаясь глазами по буквам на разлинованных листах. Чанджун хмыкает, а Шиён уже слышит в своей голове его следующую реплику, словно находится на театральной площадке и уже читал сценарий.  
Впрочем, с Чанджуном никогда не прокатывает предугадать.  
В студии пахнет травкой.  
\- Так ты опять обдолбанный.  
Шиён разводит руками в стороны и роняет их обратно вдоль тела, задирает футболку и чешет живот.  
\- А ты всё ещё лысый.  
Шиён хихикает водовороту мыслей в своей голове по поводу лысой головы Чанджуна. Он снова моргает, и Чанджун снова в другой части студии.  
Чанджун явно планирует завалиться рядом на диван, но Шиён вдруг отталкивается от спинки и впечатывается лбом в его живот. Шиён заходится новой волной смеха и поднимает голову, облизывая сухие губы.  
На самом деле Чанджуну хорошо с лысой головой.  
\- Чанджу~ун.  
Шиён цепляется пальцами за край джинсов и открывает рот, а Чанджун щёлкает его по лбу. Шиён аж рот закрывает.  
\- Тут диван неудобный. Ты в прошлый раз с него свалился.  
Шиён кривит лицо и утыкается им Чанджуну в футболку. Он вдруг сползает ниже, и его руки соскальзывают с бёдер Чанджуна. Тот трёт пальцами переносицу, запускает руку в светлые лохматые волосы и тянет от себя. У Шиёна закрыты глаза, и из приоткрытого рта уже тянется слюна.  
Вообще это не дело Чанджуна, но Шиёну стоит больше спать и меньше курить травку.


	2. in fantasy, not god, not love .

\- Ты здесь живёшь, что ли?  
Шиён трёт глаза и подпирает щеку ладонью, ударившись локтем о столешницу. Он задремал прямо на макбуке. Половина студии заставлена коробками, а на клавиатуре укоризненно лежит айфон с сетью трещин на экране. Шиён вздыхает и трогает свою щеку, на которой отпечатались клавиши.  
Очки свешиваются с его уха без одной дужки.  
Чанджун опускает ладонь на макушку Шиёна и наклоняется принюхиваясь.  
\- Опять?  
Шиён мотает головой, очки сваливаются на пол со стуком. У него немного кружится голова, а в виски словно залили свинец, и его немного ведёт, но он определённо в адеквате. Ему бы только поспать ещё пару часов и, желательно, не на клавиатуре макбука.  
Что Чанджун вообще тут забыл?  
Шиён откидывается на Чанджуна и так громко хрипит, что пугается сам. Вся ночь прошла как в тумане, хорошо хоть он был один.  
Шиён прижимается спиной к твёрдому животу через футболку, запрокидывает голову и вздрагивает, когда холодные пальцы сжимаются на его горле. У Чанджуна холодная футболка, холодная куртка, и он весь холодный, потому что на улице не лето. Мысли Шиёна куда-то плывут, и он вдруг выцепляет среди них желание, чтобы Чанджун засунул пальцы ему в рот. Может, и не совсем в адеквате.  
Чанджун хлопает Шиёна по горячей мягкой щеке, и тот отталкивается от него и разворачивается на табурете, стараясь сфокусировать зрение хоть на чём-нибудь. Шиён задирает голову и отклоняется назад, столешница упирается ему в спину.  
\- Чего пришёл? - не удосужившись прокашляться, хрипит Шиён и вытаскивает помятую пачку из джинсов. Чанджун великодушно щёлкает зажигалкой перед сигаретой, которую Шиён суёт в рот.  
\- Чжихун-хён попросил проверить, жив ли ты.  
Шиён ворчит: "Почему ты?" - и уныло думает, что не уверен, жив ли. Чанджун смотрит через его плечо на затушенную о стол самокрутку, а потом в экран макбука.  
\- Допустим, мне интересно, чем ты тут занимаешься. - Чанджун наклоняется, щурится, чтобы разглядеть буквы на экране с минимальной яркостью подсветки. Шиён издаёт смешок и цепляет пальцами его футболку на груди.  
\- А то ты не знаешь.  
Шиён подтягивается к Чанджуну сам и тычется носом ему в живот, обвивает его руками, роняет сигарету на пол. Шиёна мутит, а Чанджун ерошит его волосы и тушит сигарету ботинком.  
Каждый раз Шиёну хуёво, когда на горизонте появляется Чанджун, и тот расплывается в его голове в смутный образ. Чанджун не разговаривает много, и в семидесяти процентах случаев Шиён обдолбанный и хочет трахаться.  
Шиён поднимает голову, неприятно утыкается подбородком в Чанджуна и говорит:  
\- Если бы мне нравились парни, я, наверное, втрескался бы в тебя по уши.  
Странно говорить такое человеку, который ебал тебя под приходом несколько раз.  
Чанджун улыбается одной стороной рта, и Шиён снова вжимается лицом в его живот. У Шиёна ощущение, что Чанджун намного старше него.  
Как они вообще могут быть ровесниками.


	3. empty pictures in my head of all the promises you've made .

Перед глазами Шиёна всё сливается в единое разноцветное полотно, и он уже забывает, где находится и как сюда попал. Шиён находит ближайшую вертикальную поверхность и наваливается на неё всем весом. Ею оказывается Хончоль.  
Они не виделись давно, и Шиён даже улыбается ему. Он трясёт головой, держась за чужие плечи, и с него слетают очки. Шиёну кажется, что музыка стала тише, словно в его ушах пробки; он растерянно думает, что искать на полу очки сейчас - бессмысленное занятие. Наверняка они сломались.  
Кажется, его должны забрать уже скоро.  
Шиён смотрит на Хончоля в упор и пытается вспомнить что-то важное.  
Как давно он сюда приехал?  
Хончоль смотрит с долей сочувствия, и Шиёна вдруг схлопывает пополам от смеха. Шиён хватается руками за его джинсы и задыхается от накатывающих волн смеха, от выступивших слёз, его размазывает от спазмов абсолютно пустого желудка. Ему сводит мышцы, и Шиён на мгновения забывает кто он и что под его ногами пол.  
Хончоль на самом деле умный и хороший (в глубине души).  
Хончоль сгребает в кулак волосы Шиёна и держит, пока тот склоняется над унитазом и выворачивает в него остатки себя. Шиёну даже не противно, когда он вытирает рот рукавом куртки, стоящей как двухмесячная аренда квартиры Хончоля.  
Хончоль заставляет его прополоскать рот, а Шиён думает, что Чанджун наверняка просто наблюдал бы за его откровениями внутрь белого унитаза с жёлтым налётом. Сонмин бы заснял на телефон. Сонун вообще не ходит по таким местам.  
Шиёну не жаль и не стыдно. Хончоль не такой уж хороший.  
Шиён смотрит на своё расплывающееся отражение в грязном зеркале и медленно моргает.  
Точно. Его должен был забрать Сонун.  
На телефоне три пропущенных.  
Шиён хрипит в трубку: "Я сейчас выйду". Хотя на самом деле его выведут.  
Злость Хончоля чувствуется так явно, что Шиёну хочется отпихнуть его в сторону и дойти от выхода из клуба до машины самому. Шиён только сильнее впивается пальцами в его руку, поддерживающую совсем не там, где принято у парней, между которыми ничего нет.  
На самом деле между ними всего лишь сам Шиён.  
Бок горит от пальцев Хончоля, Шиёну хочется приложить к нему лёд.  
Хончоль смотрит на Сонуна так, что тот должен загореться. Шиён хихикает.  
Сонун вообще не смотрит никуда, только бросает на них взгляд и кивает на заднее сиденье. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Хончоль будет усаживать Шиёна в машину к другому мужчине. Шиён чувствует себя едва ли не Богом.  
Шиён бездумно копается в телефоне, цепляясь за отдельные слова и связывая их в единые фразы. Он не связывается ни с кем вот уже месяц и даже в студии не появляется. Шиёну почему-то кажется, что он должен осознать свою жизнь, но вот уже четыре недели заполняет в наркотическом угаре тетрадь словами, которые никто и никогда не услышит под бит.  
Шиён наклоняется вперёд, между передними сиденьями и говорит: "Что не так, хён. Почему всё не так"  
Жизнь сворачивает его не туда, и под препаратами он лучше, и вокруг него столько девушек, но препараты выбирают мужчин. Ни одна девушка не будет держать его волосы, пока он будет вываливать содержимое желудка в унитаз или даже на пол. Этот момент так вгрызается в подкорку, что Шиёну больно от того, что он не способен на взаимность.  
А может, ему больно, потому что живот сводит, и он снова захлёбывается в приступе смеха.


	4. but you turned them into dust empty-handed, now I'm lost .

Шиён ожидает проснуться в какой-нибудь подворотне или хотя бы в хостеле, но открывает глаза у себя дома. Он лежит и не может пошевелиться, потому что по всему телу разливается слабость, во рту он чувствует наждачку (это всего лишь язык) и не шевелится, чтобы не разбудить колокол в голове.  
Потолок кажется слишком чистым, Шиён опускает веки и накрывает глаза ладонью. Ему так хочется отрубиться и прийти в себя, когда будет нормально. Каждый раз тяжело, но этой ночью он перебрал.  
Где он вообще так накурился?  
Кажется, он ещё и пил.  
Шиён вздыхает, и голова тут же взрывается пульсацией висках, к горлу подкатывает ком, и он мгновенно перегибается через край футона и ударяется головой об оставленный кем-то таз.  
Его выворачивает так сильно, что хочется выплюнуть в подставленную ёмкостт все внутренности.  
Его ведь кто-то привёл сюда?  
Видимо, он очень громко думает. Шиён смотрит на Сонуна и вытирает рот рукой. Ему надо почистить зубы, но он старается не шевелиться. Кажется, он разлагается живьём.  
Шиён отводит взгляд от потолка и снова смотрит на Сонуна.  
\- Что было?  
Сонун суёт ему в руку стакан с водой.  
\- Ты лез целоваться, но от тебя несло блевотиной.  
Шиён закрывает ладонью лицо, кажется, пора прекращать употреблять.  
Он вдруг думает о том, что, если бы Сонун не знал его адрес - привёз бы к себе? У его жены определённо были бы вопросы. А дочери он определённо бы не понравился.  
У Шиёна тоже вопросы.  
Например: сколько травы осталось в заначке?  
Он точно однажды завяжет.  
Шиён чистит зубы так, словно хочет стереть их в пыль. На самом деле ему не хочется их чистить, не хочется блевать в таз, не хочется мучительно хрипеть от каждого движения. И смотреть на своё лицо в зеркале - тоже.  
Не хочется даже писать.  
\- Где ты спал?  
Сонун только ерошит его волосы и надевает куртку. Шиён тоскливо думает, что, видимо, даже не трахался прошлой ночью.  
Кстати, он проспал 18 часов.  
Шиён утыкается лбом в спину Сонуна, согнувшись. Ему хочется целоваться (и вырубиться), но с кем-то другим.  
Оставшись один, Шиён уходит убирать таз из комнаты. Голова всё ещё гудит после встречи с ним.  
На телефоне один пропущенный вызов, в дверь стучат, и Шиёну хочется свернуться в клубочек под одеялом и не двигаться. И точно не открывать дверь тому, кто за ней. Трусливое желание сделать вид, что дома никого нет.  
Шиён смотрит на Чанджуна, привалившись к косяку. Ему не хватило месяца осознать свою жизнь, а теперь придётся возвращаться и получать по шапке. Между прочим, он творческий человек и может уходить в запой, игнорировать звонки и не появляться там, где могут найти. Да, Шиён прятался.  
\- Какие серьёзные ребята ходят к тебе домой.  
Шиён криво улыбается. Ему хочется целоваться.  
Шиён даже организовывает чай, как приличный человек, и только после этого валится кулём на пол и заворачивается в одеяло. Его знобит, а глаза упорно закрываются, несмотря на восемнадцать часов сна. Чанджун открывает окно и достаёт сигареты, даже не взглянув на чай. Он смотрит на Шиёна.  
Шиён думает, что предложил бы ему чего покрепче, но тошнота подкатывает к горлу при мысли об алкоголе.  
\- Мне нужно рассказывать, где я болтался всё это время?  
\- По тебе и так видно.  
Шиён лишь плотнее кутается в одеяло. Оправдываться ему не хочется.  
\- И чего тогда пришёл?  
Шиён не балует себя мыслями о том, что Чанджун мог бы скучать по его компании или интересоваться, куда он запропастился. Чанджун молча докуривает сигарету, а Шиёну хочется плеснуть в него чаем.  
\- Стало интересно, насколько тебе хреново.  
И поэтому он припёрся ни свет ни заря.  
Шиён набрасывает одеяло себе на голову и скрывает под ним лицо. В этот раз Чанджун его не удивил. Забавная нелепость, что именно Чанджун хочет смотреть на то, как ему хреново. Шиёна это бесит. Но, если честно, он за это благодарен.  
Шиён ненавидит ложные надежды. Впрочем, Чанджун не даёт никаких.  
\- Вообще-то я хочу лечь спать.  
Чанджун хмыкает и вскидывает бровь.  
\- Ложись?  
\- Чтобы ты тут хозяйничал? Нет, спасибо. Выметайся давай.  
Чанджун возле входной двери так по-отечески ерошит его волосы и так равнодушно уходит.  
Шиёну хочется выть.  
Шиёну хочется рвать волосы на голове.  
Как хорошо, что ему слишком дерьмово.  
Шиён засыпает с третьей попытки и просыпается несколько раз с отвратительной головной болью и ломотой во всём теле. Ему ужасно хочется провалиться в сон навсегда.  
Он завяжет. Он обязательно завяжет.  
Когда будет видеть в этом смысл.


	5. All or nothing .

\- Я знаю неплохую клинику, где тебе могут помочь, - говорит Сонун. Конечно же они сидят оба дома у Шиёна, ведь с таким как он Сонуну точно нельзя куда-то выбираться. Шиёну и не нужно. Шиён даже не уверен, что ему нужно внимание со стороны Сонуна. Почему Сонун вообще продолжает появляться? Они и спали-то всего один раз.  
Шиён трясёт головой и возвращается к чужой фразе. Он смотрит на Сонуна и выгибает бровь.  
\- Хён, ты думаешь, я наркоман? Я просто балуюсь.  
Сонун фыркает.  
\- И бросишь в любой момент, конечно же.  
\- Так и есть.  
Сонун не верит, но Шиёну вообще-то всё равно. Шиён не собирается сегодня ни пить, ни употреблять. Хотелось бы добраться до студии, наконец, а не корябать на коленке.  
Сонун раздражённо цыкает и наваливает ему в тарелку гору мяса. Вроде Шиёну в последнее время говорят, что он одрищал.  
Шиён тянется через весь стол за палочками, и очки сваливаются с него прямо в кастрюлю.  
Сонун трёт переносицу, опустив голову, а Шиён пожимает плечами и вытаскивает очки. Когда он облизывает стёкла, Сонун смотрит на него взглядом: "Серьёзно?"  
Зато в этот раз не придётся покупать новые.  
На студии Шиён понимает одну вещь после того, как гипнотизирует макбук и тетрадь больше тридцати минут.  
Ему точно стоит бросать употреблять?  
Кажется, что все эти отходняки, когда хочется просто сдохнуть, стоят того, чтобы быть хоть кем-то.  
Шиён даёт себе ещё час и достаёт обычные сигареты. Через пятнадцать минут он разворачивается к двери и смотрит на Чанджуна, который снова припёрся и даже не постучал.  
\- Ты что, в няньки подался?  
Шиён уже не уверен, что ему не дают ложных надежд. Но в том, что они ложные - да. Чанджун снисходительно улыбается и стряхивает хлам с табурета, чтобы сесть. Шиён так и не разобрал ничего после переезда.  
\- За тобой должен кто-то следить.  
Шиён закатывает глаза и отворачивается обратно.  
\- Мне двадцать четыре.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Между ними и правда большая разница, но дело скорее в слишком взрослом Чанджуне.  
Шиён слышит, как Чанджун тащит табурет к нему, и снимает очки. Хочется вскрыть голову и протереть свой мозг - он там наверняка запылился. Хочется, чтобы Чанджун хотя бы потрепал его по волосам.  
Чанджун не садится близко.  
Шиён трёт глаза и, не отнимая рук от лица, спрашивает:  
\- Если я скажу тебе съебаться, ты снова это сделаешь?  
\- Разумеется.  
Шиён вздыхает.  
Почему так тяжело общаться с Чанджуном?  
У них и тем-то общих нет.  
Шиён берёт со стола ручку и вертит её в пальцах, но потом кладёт обратно и поворачивает голову к Чанджуну. Он честно хочет попросить его вообще не приходить, не действовать на нервы, не трогать волосы. Вместо этого Шиён хватает Чанджуна за майку на груди и сам тянется к нему.  
Нет никаких фейерверков и тёплого чувства к груди. Но Шиёну хочется целоваться с Чанджуном ещё пару вечностей.  
Может быть тогда его затошнит, и он никогда больше не будет делать такие вещи.  
В студии даже не пахнет травкой.  
Шиён останавливает себя в тот момент, когда хочется залезть к Чанджуну в штаны. Он снова хватает ручку, но теперь нервно стучит ею по столу.  
\- Можешь не оправдываться.  
Шиён закрывает лицо ладонью, отпускает ручку и демонстрирует Чанджуну средний палец.


	6. we have nothing to talk about but I don’t want to talk to you .

Бутылка в руках Шиёна холодная, и он думает отстранённо, что скоро нужно будет надевать перчатки. Дело не в бутылке. Наверное, стоило купить чего-нибудь поесть, потому что у него на кухне одна упаковка лапши. Шиён вздыхает.  
Он собирается отправиться к себе в студию и жалеет, скорее, что купил алкоголь вместо травы. Зато утром ему будет очень весело.  
Шиён не попадает, куда хотел, свернув по дороге. Наверное, ему надоело употреблять в одиночестве. И дрочить тоже надоело. Глядишь, ему и повезт.  
Шиён не знает, можно ли считать везением, что в уже почти чужой ему студии Чанджун, если он не один. Шиён смотрит на татуированные плечи, не скрытые майкой, и мысленно вычёркивает второй пункт в своих планах.  
Донёль оборачивается на плюхнувшегося на диван Шиёна, и тот растягивает губы в улыбке и скидывает кеды на пол, чтобы забраться с ногами на поскрипывающее кожаное сиденье. Шиён утыкается в телефон, зажимает бутылку между ног, и ему всё равно, сколько придётся ждать.  
Донёль не остаётся. Коротко и быстро улыбается, бросает: " Не сегодня" - и ерошит волосы Шиёна. У Шиёна ощущение, словно все держат его за подростка, хотя он давно перестал выглядеть на семнадцать.  
Правда, Донёль делает это абсолютно равнодушно и на автомате.  
Шиён снимает с головы кепку и собирает волосы обычной резинкой. Чанджун сидит к нему вполоборота, подперев голову рукой. Шиён не уверен, что должен что-то говорить. Да и должен ли он был приходить сюда вообще.  
Надо было и правда купить травы.  
\- Нажраться, значит, собрался?  
Шиён растягивает губы в широкой улыбке. Ехидничать по поводу проницательности Чанджуна на удивление не хочется. У Шиёна в принципе проблемы с Чанджуном и желаниями.  
Шиён сползает с дивана на пол и прижимается к нему спиной. Он криво улыбается.  
\- Скажу тебе больше - ты тоже.  
Чанджун вскидывает брови и указывает пальцем на себя.  
Если он тоже откажется, будет, конечно, обидно.  
Только вот Шиёну всё равно.  
Чанджун поднимается на ноги и пересекает всю небольшую студию без слов. Шиён оборачивается на него, когда он уже скрывается за дверью.  
Шиён выпячивает губу и пожимает плечами. Кажется, все бегут от него, как от чумного. Шиён пялится на этикетку на вздутом боку бутылки и раздумывает, насколько хороша идея опустошить её до дна.  
Когда он откручивает крышку и пьёт прямо из горла, едва слышно скрипит дверь, и ему отвешивают подзатыльник. Чанджун роняет пачку чипсов на его колени и садится на пол прямо напротив.  
Шиён поджимает губы.  
Как заботливо.  
Чанджун - самый последний размудак в его жизни.  
Шиён пихает в рот горсть чипсов и думает, что правильно не купил еды. Его всё равно накормили.  
Чанджун отыскивает пыльные стаканы и протирает их чьей-то футболкой, висящей на спинке стула. Шиён вдруг вспоминает, что давно не пил, и озвучивает это вслух. В голове всплывают ужасная ночь и дичайший отходняк месячной давности. Судя по усмешке Чанджуна, он тоже не забыл свой визит с утра пораньше.  
Шиён затыкается и заливает в себя обжигающую горло жидкость.  
Как же, блять, странно они выглядят, пока молча пьют и буравят друг друга взглядами.  
Шиёну так хочется, чтобы Чанджун не спрашивал. Чтобы Чанджун не был собой. Или он сам не был Хон Шиёном.  
Только бы не сделать что-нибудь глупое.  
Чанджун с негромким стуком ставит стакан на пол, хлопает себя по коленке и говорит: "Иди сюда" - как собачке. И Шиён идёт.  
На Рождество он попросит у Санты мозгов.  
Заниматься сексом на полу всего после стакана виски - странно. Но Шиёна ведёт и так - от горячих ладоней под одеждой, от сухих губ под линией челюсти, от тихого звона пряжки ремня, расстёгиваемого чужими пальцами. От Чанджуна.  
Шиён знает, что не дождётся, и целует его сам. Оправдывает себя алкоголем на почти пустой желудок и сжимает пальцы на шее Чанджуна. Шиёну кажется, что на самом деле он ненавидит и себя, и его.  
Целовать Чанджуна так же спокойно, но хорошо. Шиён бы даже не стал продолжать и просто целовал его, пока не протрезвеет.  
Чанджун снимает с него очки и стягивает толстовку через его голову; резинка слетает с нетугого хвоста, и Шиён сдувает упавшие на лицо волосы. Ему хочется, чтобы его сжали грубее и крепче, но Чанджуен не задерживается в прикосновениях.  
Спущенные до щиколоток джинсы неудобно натягиваются, когда Шиён переставляет коленками по твердому холодному полу и думает, что в заднем кармане лежат презервативы. Шиён вообще по жизни банальный, и даже его краш кажется скучным до безумия.  
На самом деле всё не так.  
Шиёну кажется, что плечи Чанджуна - самая хрупкая из всех соломинок, что протянуты в его болото. Но никто не предлагает ему руку или ветку.  
Всё было бы проще, будь они другими людьми.  
Шиён забывает о пьяной философии, пока стирает коленки о твёрдый холодный пол и дышит громче, чем думает.  
Чанджун щёлкает зажигалкой где-то за пределами толстовки, которую Шиён натягивает, долго не желая смещать её с лица. Он думает глупые мысли о том, что он в домике, пусть и почти трезвый. Наверное, не стоит пить с Чанджуном.  
Шиёну, блин, двадцать четыре, а он чувствует себя уязвимым перед человеком младше себя. Это только цифры.  
Чанджун внимательно смотрит на Шиёна. Шиён заливает в себя полстакана, игнорируя чипсы. Собственная неловкость бесит.  
Чанджун бросает ему пачку свою пачку с тремя сигаретами и тоже пьёт.  
На утро Шиён просыпается на неудобном диване, укрытый толстовкой, и думает, что вместо трясины под его спиной чувствуется дно.  
Для выступления неделю спустя Шиён даже достаёт траву.  
Он не хочет звонить Сонуну, но у него нет сил хотя бы встать на ноги. Сонмин скрылся с глаз его с какой-то девчонкой, и Шиёну стало на мгновение завидно.  
Как давно он был не с мужчиной?  
Он бы исправил это сегодня, но вместо этого ищет в телефоне номер Сонуна, промахивается пальцами мимо всего, что только можно, и в конце концов тупо пялится в экран, не понимая, зачем в нём роется. Рядом с ним на диван приземляется тело, но Шиён вдруг вслушивается в громко играющую музыку, словно должен услышать что-то важное.  
\- Хён?  
Шиён медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы перед глазами не завертелась весёлая карусель, и слишком широко улыбается. Встречи с Хончолем всегда неожиданные. И он тоже напоминает о той весёлой ночи. Шиён не помнит, как относится к нему.  
\- Сегодня меня не надо держать над унитазом, - орёт Шиён в ухо Хончолю, навалившись сбоку всем своим весом, - или ты пришёл поддержать оппу? - и гаденько хихикает. Он замолкает очень резко, но не потому что Хончоль смотрит на него, вскинув брови и сжав губы. Кто такой Хончоль, чтобы влиять на его настроение.  
Шиён говорит еле разборчиво за неутихающей музыкой: "Поехали к тебе?"  
Шиён молчит о том, что не хочет домой, потому что будет там один. И Сонуну звонить не хочет. И Хончоля не хочет.  
Шиён даёт чужим жадным губам прижаться к своим и хочет тонуть в этом так же, как две недели назад ночью в студии. Хончоль яростный и сжимает так крепко, словно хочет сломать отнюдь не хрупкого Шиёна пополам. Шиён отталкивает руки Хончоля от своей толстовки.  
\- Давай не будем, - сипло просит он.  
Шиён хочет сгореть в злом разочаровании Хончоля.  
На телефоне непринятый и сообщение от Сонуна с вопросом, почему Шиён звонил. Всё-таки попал заплетающимися пальцами. Шиён пишет, что промахнулся номером, и роняет телефон себе на лицо. Он валяется на футоне, занимающем половину комнаты Хончоля, не заваленную хламом, и пялится в покрытый серыми разводами потолок. Перед его глазами пляшут цветные пятна, а мысли в голове кружатся вокруг той самой, которую он не хочет пускать.  
Хончоль пихает его в бок, чтобы подвинуть, и Шиён перекатывается на бок, тычется носом в чужое плечо. Вроде он перестал избегать всех мало-мальски знакомых личностей, но ощущение бега не пропадает до сих пор. Как будто на самом деле его никто не нашёл.  
\- От чего я прячусь?  
Вопрос звучит тихо и в пустоту, как и должен. Хончоль слишком спокоен, и Шиён словно слышит рычание его затаившегося дворового пса.  
Хончоль не гонится и не ждёт подачки.  
Шиён слабо кусает его плечо.  
Он всё равно рано или поздно оказывается в тесной квартире напротив блошиного рынка.


	7. wake at least my body .

Шиён не уходит. Ни завтра, ни через день, ни через неделю. Он уезжает на выступления, но возвращается каждый вечер. Он просыпается утро за утром на футоне в чужой квартире.  
Шиён даже не думает, что в этом есть что-то. Он просто возвращается домой каждый вечер. Пусть и не к себе.  
Чанджун не навещает Шиёна в студии, когда тот снова пытается поймать ускользнувшую музу. Когда сидит над тетрадкой, закрыв макбук. У него нет денег на траву, даже на алкоголь, и он мог бы обратиться, например, к Чанджуну.  
Но Чанджун не навещает его в студии, где Шиён бесплодно сидит и курит хончолевские сигареты, потому что денег нет абсолютно, и даже Хончоль на его фоне богач. Чанджун не приходит, а Шиён не пересекается с ним нигде, кроме общих выступлений. У Шиёна забавные прятки.  
На самом деле они словно оба поняли что-то в свой последний раз.  
Смешно.  
Скорее Чанджуна больше не забавляет.  
Шиён отъезжает от стола и запрокидывает голову, чтобы уставиться в потолок. Прошла неделя. Он до сих не написал н и ч е г о. В его голове свистит ветер, прямо как в кармане. Неужели это всё, что он представляет из себя без допингов?  
Шиён вздыхает так громко, что в пустой студии звучит просто оглушительно. Может, ему стоит позвонить Сонуну?  
И что он скажет? Эй, хён, что там насчёт клиники?  
Шиён негромко и глухо смеётся. Наркоман. Неудачник. Бездарность.  
Дверь в студию хлопает очень громко, и Шиён разворачивается на стуле посмотреть на внезапного гостя. Конечно он испытывает долю разочарования, когда видит Хончоля. Хончоль нервно вытирает ладони об куртку и переступает с ноги на ногу.  
\- Решил заглянуть, живой ли ты тут вообще.  
Шиён улыбается и закрывает глаза. Вроде живой. Вроде дышит.  
Он может (хочет) представить другой голос, другой образ под опущенными веками. У Шиёна богатое воображение. Шиён открывает глаза. Он такой дурак, когда трезвый.  
Хончоля, наверное, бесит, что Шиён такой. Хончоль вообще злой, когда судьба подбрасывает ему подарки в виде опустившихся наркоманов.  
Шиёну не хочется осознавать себя. Просто так получается, и он готов продать душу за прежнюю беспечность. Чтобы не думать о том, как много людей вокруг него и как мало рядом.  
\- Не торчи у двери, бесишь.  
Хончоль бы дал Шиёну пинка, но уважение к старшим сильнее обыденных желаний. Неважно, что старший морально разлагается который год.  
Тем не менее Хончоль без спроса смотрит в раскрытую тетрадь на столе и пролистывает страницы назад тоже. Шиён заставляет себя не закрывать на это глаза. Не смотреть в сторону. Не поддаваться раздражению, рассыпавшемуся внутри.  
Да, это другой бродячий пёс. Но он не давит лапами чужие замки из песка.  
Шиён бы посмеялась над такими словами, если бы не думал их сам.  
\- Почему ты их не записываешь? Наверняка у тебя и музыка под них написана.  
Шиёна словно вырывают на поверхность из тёмной плотной воды.  
Хончоль всё так же стоит возле стола, а Шиён смотрит сквозь него.  
Шиён вытаскивает из заднего кармана джинсов смятую пачку и закуривает, отметив, что сигарет осталось всего три штуки. Он словно где-то, даже не думая об этом, хочет выбесить Хончоля, насколько это возможно. Привести в ярость. Чтобы Хончоль прекратил думать, что он из хрусталя. Даже если Шиён сломанный, то точно не хрупкий.  
Шиён бессмысленно пускает кольца в потолок и вдруг вспоминает, что ему задали вопрос.  
И Хончоль ждёт.  
Шиён горько смеётся внутрь себя.  
\- Это отличается от моих обычных трэков. Фанатки не оценят.  
Хончоль фыркает, и Шиён считает это вполне закономерным. Так и должно быть. Хончоль мнётся буквально мгновение и подходит к нему. Шиён задерживает дыхание, чтобы убедить себя, что у него захватывает дух. Шиён как будто наблюдает за собой из зала и со сцены.  
Хончоль наклоняется к нему, с силой сжав пластмассовые подлокотники пальцами.  
\- Пойдём домой, - говорит Шиён вместо него, - пойдём домой, Хончоль.  
Шиён тяжело опускает ладони на угловатые плечи и целует в губы, потому что хочет.  
\- Хончоль, - словно пробует на вкус не в том свете, в котором привык, - Хончоль, - его голос звучит всё тише.  
Шиён, словно сумасшедший; он повторяет раз за разом это имя и водит ладонями по широким плечам, напряжённой шее и горячему под волосами затылку. Это всё делает он. Это напряжение, это нер(о)вное дыхание. Имя нехотя перекатывается по языку и горлу, цепляется углами за легко рвущуюся кожу.  
Шиён не должен быть здесь. Не здесь и не с тем человеком, но Шиён не может.  
Сколько можно биться головой об стену, если рядом распахнутая дверь.  
Шиён теряется и путается во времени, потому что оно то тянется, словно старая жвачка, то летит так, что он только моргает, а уже пролетает неделя. Он сматывается из дома Хончоля в его одежде, оставив там все свои вещи и ночует непонятно где, у кого и с кем. Ему даже достают траву, и он строчит песню на коленке; комната плывёт в его глазах, горло распирает от смеха, и Шиён не может перестать смеяться так громко как может. Он выводит трясущейся рукой слова на куске туалетной бумаги.  
Было бы иронично подтереться им с утра, но Шиён топит его в бокале с пивом.  
Просыпается он в чужой квартире, на чужом диване, но хотя бы может встать, и на нём всё ещё хончолевская одежда. Уже на улице Шиён думает, как ему выбраться отсюда, если у него в карманах пусто. Возвращаться и стрелять денег на метро нет никакого желания; да и не знает он, как отсюда дойти до метро. На счету телефона оказывается минус, и Шиён после долгих раздумий отправляет Сонуну сигнал о помощи.  
На самом деле Шиёну сложно думать сейчас о чём-то, кроме постели и сна, но он думает о том, почему и как долго ещё Сонуну будет не в напряг вот так приезжать за ним.  
Сонун по дороге к его дому заезжает в магазин, и Шиён в общем-то не против. Они больше не поднимают тему лечения.  
Сонун как-то особенно тяжело вздыхает, когда посуда пустеет, и говорит:  
\- Ты одет как бомж.  
Шиён хлопает глазами как дурак и смотрит вниз, на штаны и низ футболки.  
\- Хончоль говорит, это винтаж.  
Сонун издаёт многозначительный смешок и бормочет что-то вроде: "Хончоль, значит"  
Шиён неловко чешет затылок и смотрит в стол. Они перекидываются ещё парой фраз, а потом Сонун начинает собираться. У Шиёна ощущение, словно он планировал остаться.  
Он чувствует себя немного мудаком, когда просит отвезти его ещё кое-куда. От взгляда Сонуна хочется скрыться, но Шиён вообще-то ни в чём не виноват и ничего не обещал.  
Они всю дорогу молчат, а Шиён как-то скомканно благодарит Сонуна, прежде чем скрыться в подъезде. На самом деле у него чувство, что лучше бы он остался в своей пустой квартире. Хончоль злой как собака, но молчит и сидит, отвернувшись от двери, с ноутбуком на коленях. Шиён падает за его спиной на футон прямо в одежде и заворачивается в одеяло. Ему похуй, кто там на него злится.  
Все чего-то от него хотят и ждут, и, наверное, только Чанджуну ничего не надо. Они не виделись по-человечески уже недели три точно.  
Сегодня Шиён бы ему позвонил. Но денег на счету как совести, и слава Богу.  
Шиён моргает и смотрит в тарелку прямо перед собой. Кажется, полчаса назад он сам готовил этот рис. А может, это было за три дня до этого. Он поднимает голову.  
Хончоль, сидящий напротив, поднимает бровь.  
Шиён хмыкает мелькнувшей мысли о том, что он и без наркотиков выпадает из жизни. На часы, на сутки. Почти месяц в чужой тесной квартире пролетел как один день.  
Если не считать утонувшей в пиве туалетной бумаги, он написал целое ничего. И не сломал ни одних очков.  
Хончоль не позволяет себе ерошить его волосы. Хончоль вообще ничего себе не позволяет. Он словно притаился и не верит. Не верит собственным глазам и не проверяет руками.  
Ничего так и не изменилось; Шиён всё ещё мнимо хрустальный.  
Хончоль ложится за спиной Шиёна практически вплотную. Спрашивать, что ему нужно, довольно глупо; они спят на этом футоне вдвоём уже недели три. Просто спят.  
Шиён чувствует его большую тёплую ладонь на своём боку и задаётся вопросом, что же нужно ему самому.  
Хончоль дышит ему в шею и едва касается её губами.  
Шиён слишком часто смеётся так горько в себя. Как давно они с Хончолем встретились впервые? Как долго он его динамит? Хончоль кажется в эту секунду едва ли не святым.  
Шиён разворачивается, чтобы определиться и из уважения к терпению Хончоля; его футболка задирается до середины живота. Хончоль целуется так жадно, что Шиёну даже нравится. Он повторяет в своей голове: "Держать глаза открытыми. Не закрывать глаза" - и позволяет перевернуть себя на спину.  
Хончоль гладит его рёбра под футболкой. Хончоль громко дышит. Хончоль кусает его плечо, оголённое съехавшим широким воротом.  
Слишком сложно держать глаза открытыми не потому, что это Хончоль. Потому что всё зря. Потому что Шиён не хочет открывать незапертую дверь. Потому что долбиться в стену привычнее; глядишь, монолит покроется трещинами и осыплется.  
Шиён упирается обеими ладонями в плечи Хончоля, и тот замирает.  
Близится буря.  
\- Хончоль.  
Хончоль сам слезает с него.  
Шиёну мерещится злое рычание, словно он держит в руках отнятую кость.  
Его словно засасывает в водоворот.  
Половицы скрипят под тяжёлыми шагами. Щёлкает выключатель, и лампочка вспыхивает над головой Шиёна так ослепляюще ярко. Как злится Хончоль.  
Шиён готовится ночевать на улице покусанным злой дворнягой.  
Шиён садится и одёргивает футболку (не свою, между прочим), прикрывая красные следы от зубов. Становится невыносимо от злого молчания.  
\- Слушай, хён.  
Шиён с лёгким удивлением понимает, что не испытывает стыда, когда смотрит на Хончоля. Но вот неловко становится, когда он случайно смотрит ниже пояса.  
Хончоль складывает руки на груди, а Шиён с трудом держит равнодушное выражение лица, хотя хочется  
смеяться горько, потому что не стыдно, зато неловко  
спросить: "От чего ты защищаешься? От меня?"  
и смеяться. Смеяться так громко, насколько это возможно. Смеяться взахлёб. Чтобы задохнуться.  
Шиён роняет голову на подставленные руки и ерошит собственные волосы. Как же они глупы, когда бегут от очевидного и защищаются от слабого. Шиён слабый. Слабый и противный в своём желании разбить лоб об бетонную стену.  
Хончоль зол. Зол, потому что не знает, что делать. А может, потому, что Шиён полнейший кретин.  
Хончоль зол, а Шиён всё же смеётся.  
Кажется, он сходит с ума.


	8. you or nothing .

Шиён стучится лбом об столешницу и застывает, рассматривая носки своих кроссовок. По дороге в свою студию он катал в голове мысль о том, что пора выкапывать глубоко спрятанный в нём талант. В тетради куча перечёркнутых строк, на макбуке пусто, в голове пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто везде. Не может же быть такого, что раньше в нём просыпалось какое-то альтер-эго под действием травы и всё сотворяло. Бред какой-то.  
Шиён вертит ступнёй в одну и другую сторону и поднимает голову, не меняя позы; столешница не то чтобы приятно упирается ему в шею, и он вскидывает вверх глаза. То ли он чего-то не понимает, то ли месяц безуспешного протирания жопой стула в студии это ненормально. Восемь строчек за месяц, когда он за одну ночь в наркотическом угаре мог написать целую песню.  
Шиён выпячивает нижнюю губу и откидывается назад, на спинку. Весело.  
Дверь в студию не скрипит, но Шиён всё равно точно угадывает, в какой момент ему повернуться. И параллельно раздражается, что место, где он должен находиться во вдохновлённом одиночестве, в какой-то момент стало проходным двором. Хончолю стоит сообщать, когда он собирается припереться.  
Шиён с тяжёлым вздохом смотрит в сторону входной двери, приготовив укоризненный взгляд и даже поучительную лекцию, но всё встаёт поперёк горла.  
Шиён уверен, что он смотрит на Чанджуна очень больным взглядом. Ему требуется около минуты, чтобы сменить выражение лица и открыть рот.  
\- Охуеть, - тянет Шиён и снимает очки, чтобы протереть стёкла, - надо в календаре этот день отметить.  
Чанджун молча вешает куртку на гвоздь рядом с дверным проёмом. Шиён молится про себя, чтобы он не подходил. Чтобы вообще ушёл. Шиён только начал справляться. Его ждёт много нового и сложного, и он надеется перепрыгнуть пропасть на своём пути.  
Чанджун привычным движением стряхивает с табурета залитую чем-то футболку и яблочные огрызки.  
\- Придурок ты.  
Чанджун кидает ему что-то, и Шиён на автомате ловит обеими руками.  
Шиён издаёт нервный смешок и сползает по спинке стула ниже.  
Два его главных бича прямо сейчас перед ним. В его руках и далеко за пределами досягаемости.  
\- Ты и благотворительностью теперь занимаешься?  
Чанджун никак не реагирует на жалкую попытку сарказмировать. Шиён просто отпускает себя (Чанджун всё равно всё видит) и громко вздыхает. Ему хочется вскрыть плотный пакетик в своих руках и просто накуриться. И чтобы Чанджун остался с ним.  
Или чтобы пришёл Хончоль и отобрал всё. Он же может, он сможет, если перестанет не верить. Если, наконец, поверит, что Шиён пришёл в этот поворотный момент к нему. К грубому, неаккуратному и злому Хончолю.  
О Сонуне Шиён даже не думает. Сонун не его полёта и женат. И уж точно не будет приезжать к его студии просто потому что в голову взбрело. Сонун приезжает, только если Шиён просит.  
Потому что Сонун точно верит, что только он сможет сделать это для Шиёна.  
Шиён впервые смотрит сквозь Чанджуна.  
Стоит Чанджуну двинуться с табурета, как Шиёна вырывает обратно в реальность.  
Чанджун говорит:  
\- Твои деньги у Чихуна.  
И вот он уже у двери. Всегда готов уйти.  
\- О, ты опять уходишь, только-только явившись.  
У Шиёна ощущение, что он уже под травкой; он слышит свой голос со стороны, слышит его чужим. Но разворачивается он с полным ощущением себя и своего тела. Чанджун только делает задумчивый вид - все ответы для Шиёна есть заранее в его голове. Потому что ничего нового Шиён не скажет и не спросит.  
Не скажет, как это бесит, и не спросит, какой во всём толк. Шиён знает, что он - пятый валет в колоде, тот самый брак, который откладывают в сторону, прежде чем раздать карты.  
Чанджун застёгивает молнию на куртке и вытаскивает сигареты.  
\- Звони, если буду нужен.  
Шиён готов набрать номер прямо сейчас. Он сжимает в руке собственного демона, чтобы не дать слабину перед другим. Он уже достаточно распахнулся перед ним, скрывшись за семью кольцами.  
Мимолётный взгляд Чанджуна - в самую суть. Шиён ненавидит его за пронзительные глаза и себя - за то, что любит себе врать.  
В захлопнувшуюся дверь Шиён кидает первое, что попадается под руку - очки.


	9. happily ever after .

Сонун уже давно потерял счёт времени - которое провёл в чужой съёмной квартире. Здесь та часть его жизни, о которой не захочется рассказать хоть кому-нибудь. Наверняка, поменяйся они местами, и Шиён тоже не захотел бы открывать рот лишний раз.  
Когда Шиён, обдолбанный или пьяный, хочет целовать его на улице - Сонун всегда говорит: "Сначала зайдём внутрь".  
И когда Шиён целуется с ним даже в подъезде, это намного проще.  
Ещё недавно у него не было денег даже на проезд, а сейчас он накуривается так, словно это самый последний день в его жизни. Каждый из них. Шиён постоянно целуется и хочет трахаться. И каждое утро хуже предыдущего.  
Почему-то Шиён видит только один выход.  
Шиён вроде не тупой.  
Но он словно баран.  
Сонун проводит у Шиёна целых три дня. Шиён постоянно обнимает, тычется носом в шею и просит. А на несколько часов в день он перестаёт быть похожим на человека и плохо пахнет, пока не запирается в ванной. Шиён распадается на две крайности.  
Это плохо.  
Но Сонун не лучше. Сонун с этим разделённым на белое и чёрное Шиёном здесь уже три дня.  
Сонун знает, что в этих "отношениях" будет только разрушение в обе стороны, если подаст Шиёну руку.  
Шиён смотрит Сонуну в спину, пока тот готовит (он ему бесплатный повар, что ли?), и говорит:  
\- Влюбиться в тебя, хён, было бы гораздо хуже.  
Сонун даже не вздрагивает. Шиён всегда начинает говорить неожиданно.  
Шиён издаёт горький смешок.  
\- Ты сегодня уезжаешь?  
Сонун выключает плиту и думает, что сказать.  
\- Если уезжаешь, то больше не приезжай.  
Шиён говорит равнодушно, без какой-либо затаённой обиды. Говорит и смотрит в сторону распахнутого окна через стёкла новых очков.  
В новом витке бесконечной спирали. Никакого символизма, Шиён не возрождается - лишь гибнет.  
Шиён молчит о том, что если Сонун приедет ещё раз, то он даст себе шанс.  
\- Давно ты выходил из дома?  
Шиён поворачивает голову, и за его модными пиксельными очками такое же стекло.  
\- Нет.  
Шиён не помнит, когда это было, но вряд ли действительно давно. Он смотрит на экран телефона.  
Три недели назад, когда он не вернулся к Хончолю и ночевал в студии, без сна, на одном голом энтузиазме. Ну, может быть, прикрытым фиговым листком. Или даже целым кустом.  
Не вернулся к Хончолю, и через три дня тот пропал отовсюду. Шиён не выходил из дома, чтобы съездить к нему, но уверен, что его там нет.  
Закрывая дверь за Сонуном, Шиён думает, что это конец.  
Если Сонун приедет к нему ещё раз, то Шиён даст себе шанс. Но Сонун честный человек, и для его семейной жизни Шиён - это ложь.  
Кроме того,  
разве он когда-нибудь отказывал его просьбам?  
Шиён не чувствует пустоты или печали.  
\- Я королева драмы, - говорит он себе, прекрасно осознавая, что "королева" сказано громче, чем он стоит.  
Под его босыми ступнями четыре этажа до асфальта, и с носа сползают очки. Шиён может себе это позволить.  
Шиён может себе позволить не стирать куртку, рукавом который вытирал со своего лица следы собственной рвоты, а просто выбросить её. Может разбивать дорогие очки и айфоны.  
Может лишь немного склониться вперёд, чтобы зад соскользнул с подоконника, и на асфальте красовались разбитыми не только очки.  
Шиён ловит свой мутный взгляд в отражении утром, прежде чем натянуть медицинскую маску и выйти за дверь.  
Если Хончолю угодно обижаться и исчезать, то Шиёну угодно не покидать свой локальный уроборос и забрать у Чихуна деньги. И потратить их привычным образом.  
В студии, с Чихуном и кем-нибудь ещё, наверняка Чанджун, но Шиён не чувствует тоски или сожаления.  
Шиён не чувствует и, кажется, мёртв.  
В телефоне и тетради, лежащей в рюкзаке за его плечами, снова жив музыкант, так что Шиён может себе позволить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не жалею шиёна и вы не жалейте


End file.
